Generally, as shown in FIG. 1, gas discharge display devices have a symmetric structure with electrodes on a dielectric substrate 2. The electrodes are constituted such that the metal conduotors 1 made of nickle paste and the like and are arranged in the form of stripes on a dielectric substrate.
The electrodes significantly influence the display device depending upon their resistance values because the power source gives rise to a voltage drop to the line connected to the electrode, and second electron productability, etc.
That is, if the resistance values of the electrodes are large, a voltage drop will occur on the line connected to the electrodes, thereby lowering the uniformity and the luminance of the gas (electric) discharge device.
In the conventional conductor pattern forming method, a thick film firing furnace is used to bake the conductors onto a dielectric substrate to form electrodes. Therefore, the component arrangement of the metal conductors becomes non-uniform in terms of probability as shown in FIG. 2.
Thus, if the conduction components 3 of the metal conductor are arranged in a non-uniform manner, the resistance value is increased, and the gas discharge display device made of a dielectric substrate causes an increase of power, consumption, non-uniform luminescence of the device, and a decrease of its own charactreistics.
In order to overcome such disadvantages, there has been proposed a method of adjusting the composition ratio of the metal conductor made of printing paste such nickle paste. Unfortunately, this technique uses also a probability arrangement method, thereby making it difficult to reduce the resistance values.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 1080/1981 teaches that the corrosion of the discharge surface of the discharge device electrode structure is reduced to extend life expectancy of the electrode structure but the use of this method is limited to discharge devices such as plasma electron or electric arc furnace.
In the cause of Swedish Patent No. 354766, coils are installed to establish a magnetic field, and spots are transferred along the inside of the electrodes, thereby forming only a plasma electron electrode in which the corrosion of the electrodes is prevented.
Therefore, there exists a long felt need for a method and a device capable of lowering the resistance values of the conductors printed on a dielectric substrate.